No Sabia Que Estaba Embarazada
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: Sakura esta a un año de terminar su carrera de medicina, tiene un novio magnifico que la ama como es y pronto se casaran lo único que en su vida no podrán hacer juntos es tener hijos, ya que ella cuando era joven la operaron de un quiste en el útero lo cual los doctores le dijeron que no tenían posibilidades de tener hijos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap** **í** **tulo 01 Dolores**

En una habitación se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados acostada la cual se comenzaba a despertar por los rayos de luz que entraba por la ventana que le estaban dando en la cara comenzó abrir los ojos mostrando así sus ojos jades, se acomodó en la cama para estirarse y voltear la su cabeza para ver una cabellera negra que estaba profundamente dormido.

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 23 años y estoy en mi último año de la carrera de medicina en la universidad de Konoha, en Japón. Mi vida era del todo normal hasta que conocí a Sasuke Uchiha que al principio no le hacía caso ya que para mí era un engreído y orgulloso y era un año mayor que yo, pero se fue ganando mi amor con flores, chocolate, regalos, peluches y citas, hasta pedirme que fuera su novia, pasamos mucho momentos bueno y malos, hasta confesarle un secreto el que pensé que por eso me terminaría, y es que a los 16 años me dieron el diagnostico de que tenía un quiste en mi útero en lo cual al operarme no me daban mucha posibilidad de dar hijos cuando se lo dije a Sasuke esperaba lo peor, pero fue todo lo contrario me apoyo me dijo que no importaba que una así me amaba y en ese momento me enseño una caja en el cual contenía un añillo de compromiso en el cual yo comenzó a llorar y le dije que si me casaría con él, fue el mejor día de mi vida, ahora estoy felizmente comprometida con él hombre de mis sueños, mis padres y los suyos se pusieron felices cuando le dimos la noticia.

Sin despertar a Sasuke se levantó de la cama, pero en eso siente un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero no le tomo importancia, se fue al baño se desvistió y entro a la regadera, después de un rato ya estaba lista para ir prácticas al hospital de Tokio, salió del cuarto busco su bata y su bolsa dejo una pequeña nota a Sasuke ya que no iba a ir trabajar, es una de las ventaja ya que era jefe de la empresa de su familia junto con su padre y su hermano Itachi y salió del departamento, agarro el elevador hasta la recepción para salir a la calle para agarra un taxi hasta el hospital. Después de media hora trayecto llego checo su hora guardo sus cosas en el casillero y se puso su bata para salir al área de pediatría ya que hoy le tocaba esa área, en eso escucha que alguien la llama era sus dos mejores amigas Ino y Hinata que igual estaba haciendo sus prácticas hay juntas.

 **Buenos días chicas** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

 **Buenos días frente** -dijo Ino feliz.

 **Buenos días Sakura-chan** -dijo Hinata tímida como siempre.

 **¿Cómo estuvo su fine semana?** -les pregunto Sakura a las dos chicas.

 **Yo bien estuve todo el tiempo con mi amado Sai, me llevo a comer a unos de los restaurantes más elegante que había visto** -dijo Ino muy animada y feliz con solo recordarlo.

 **Y tu Hinata como te fue** -dijo Sakura viendo a la chica de los ojos aperlados para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el área de pediatría.

 **Y-yo tuve una cita con Naruto-kun** -dijo apenada y toda roja con solo decirlo.

 **Queeeee** -gritando Ino y Sakura muy sorprendida.

 **No lo puedo creer hasta que por fin ese idiota se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes hacia él** -dijo Ino todavía sorprendida- **¿Y cómo te pidió una cita?** -pregunto intrigada.

 **En realidad, yo fui quien lo invito a una cita** -dijo más rojo de lo que estaba sorprendiendo más a las chicas- **Es que me cansé de esperar que Naruto-kun diera el primer paso así que lo hice yo estaba tan apenada cuando se lo dije, pero él dijo que si, pero solamente fuimos ver una película y comer ramen no fue nada del otro mundo** -dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Asu no lo puedo creer Hinata, pero igual me alegra mucho por ti y Naruto-kun** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de felicidad por su amiga.

 **Ya luego en el descanso seguimos hablando sino Tsunade-sama nos va matar por llegar tarde** -dijo Ino algo preocupada.

 **Tienes razón** -dijo Sakura para apresurar el paso, pero en eso siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda que se detiene.

 **Sakura-chan te siente bien** -dijo Hinata preocupada por su amiga.

 **No te preocupes Hinata ya se me está pasando** -dijo una voz calmada a sus amigas.

 **Frente deberías decirle a Tsunade-sama que te cheque por cualquier cosa** -dijo igual de preocupada que Hinata.

 **Enserio no es nada, ya se me paso no hay necesidad que le dijo a Tsunade-sama** -dijo con una sonrisa- **Vamos por que ahora si nos van a regañar por llegar tarde** -dijo volviendo a su caminar.

El día estuvo algo ocupado para Sakura y las chicas ya que aparte del regaño de Tsunade por llegar tarde, Tsunade las mando hacer chequeos a los niños que estaba hospitalizados por alguna operación o una enfermedad, ver uno que otro bebe en los cuneros por cualquier cosa y atender a los niños que llegaba por gripa o raspones, solo tuvieron un momento de descanso que lo ocuparon para desayunar y seguir practicando de la cita de Hinata. Sakura entre rato sentía dolor o punzada muy fuerte en su espalda, pero eso no impedía que no siguiera con sus actividades. Todo el día se fue rápido hasta que dio la hora de salida.

 **Sakura** -le hablo Hinata- **Ya termino nuestro turno** -dijo ya cambiada de ropa.

 **Es verdad** -dijo mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj- **Se paso el tiempo rápido, gracias por avisarme, sino Sasuke-kun le hubiera salido raíces de tanto esperarme jaja** -se reí Sakura junto a Hinata- **Nos vemos Hinata** -dijo despidiendo de Hinata la cual se fue a la salida mientras ella iba casi corriendo por su cosa.

Llego al cuarto del personal femenino entro y abrió su casillero correspondiente y saco su bosa y guardo su bata se retoco un poco su peinado y su maquillaje, luego salió hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital estaba estacionado un hermoso auto último modelo, ella automáticamente lo reconoció y fue hasta él, cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con su futuro esposo Sasuke Uchiha, que lo saludo con un beso en sus dulce labios.

 **Hola Sasuke-kun** -le dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto- **¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?** -pregunto ella.

 **Aburrido** -dijo con indiferencia- **Pero ahora que está tu ya no es aburrido, te extrañe mucho** -dijo mientras la miraba, logrando que ella se sonrojara.

 **Vamos a casa estoy agotada** -dijo mientras se estiraba en el asiento del copiloto.

En todo el trayecto al departamento se la pasaron practicando o escuchando música, al llegar al departamento de ambos, se pusieron a hacer el almuerzo ya que estaba listo pusieron la mesa y comieron, luego de terminar de almorzar Sakura se puso a recoger los platos y a lavarlos mientras Sasuke checaba unos papeles de la empresa, en eso se le cae la esponja y se agacha para recogerla, le volvió a darle uno fuerte punzada en la espalda.

 **Otra vez el dolor, debe ser por el cansancio** -dijo así misma mientras se tocaba la zona del dolor, pero sin tomarle importancia decidió seguir con sus labores

Luego alcanzo a Sasuke el cual ya había terminado de leer los papeles y se pusieron a ver películas y comer alguna que otra botana.

* * *

Hola ha todos espero que les guste esta nueva historia, también pueden seguirla en Wattpad y con el nombre de SasuXSaku95. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este capítulo esta dedicado a:

ryomaysakuno93

hitsupink

lorena galban

muchas gracias por su comentario. Espero que les gusta este capítulo así que a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02 Acidez Y Cansancio**

Ya han pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que comenzó los dolores de espalda que cada vez aumentaba más fuertes, cosa que le preocupaba, pero no al extremo de ir al médico a revisarse ella pensaba que era por el cansancio.

Era un nuevo día en el departamento de Sasuke y Sakura, ya que era un fine semana, ellos pudieron levantarse más tarde de lo costumbre. El primero que se despertó fue Sasuke y se dio cuenta que su prometida seguía durmiendo a su lado, eso era raro para él ya que ella es siempre se levanta primero, se levantó sigilosamente y desapareció del lugar. Al regresar, volvió con una bandeja en sus manos, esta contenía unas tostadas, el periódico, dos platos de huevo revueltos y dos tazas de café, uno sin azúcar. Sasuke a ver a su novia que seguía durmiendo dejo la bandeja de comida en la mesa de noche, para luego mover levemente, logrando que la respiración pacifica de Sakura se detuviera escasos segundos y se comenzaba a moverse hasta el punto de llegar a estirarse.

 **Buenos días bella durmiente** -dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en los labios- **Dormiste más de lo habitual, por lo general tu eres la primera en despertarte, pero veo que hoy fui yo** -rio levemente de su prometida.

 **Buenos días Sasuke-kun** -le respondió al saludo con una sonrisa- **No sé porque, pero sentía muy cansada, perdón por no levantarme antes** -dijo apenada y avergonzada.

 **Tranquila, es normal haz estado ocupada con la universidad, las prácticas y los preparativos de la boda** -dijo Sasuke tranquilo sentándose a lado de ella- **Hoy podemos ir ver algunos detalles que nos falta de la boda ¿Qué te parece?** -pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Me parece buena idea…pero** -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un sonido proveniente de su estómago hizo que se detuviera su hablar.

 **Toma para que así deje de sonar** -le dijo Sasuke pasándole una tostada.

 **Que malo eres** -dijo Sakura enojada y sonrojada le tira una almohada en la cabeza.

 **Hmp** -le respondió con una media sonrisa- **Pero así te gusto** -dijo con una voz picarona.

 **Nnnn** -le saco la lengua Sakura y se puso a terminar su desayuno, pero en eso siente una acidez.

 **¿Que pasa Sakura? ¿Te sucede algo?** -dijo Sasuke preocupado viendo como su prometida dejaba de comer y veía como se tocaba el estómago.

 **Tengo… Olvídalo Sasuke-kun** -le devolvió la respuesta y después se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al baño y cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

En el baño se encontraba Sakura mirándose en el espejo y noto que aún no se le pasaba la sensación de acidez que había experimentado hace unos momentos, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba el otro día con las chicas en un almuerzo que tuvieron le había sucedido, aun así, no le tomo importancia. Se vio por unos segundos y salió del cuarto se encontró con Sasuke vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra.

 **Alístate sino no vamos a poder hacer todo lo que necesitamos ver** -le aviso a Sakura.

 **Solo me cambio y salimos Sasuke-kun** -dijo Sakura apurándose buscando su ropa.

Ya listos salieron del departamento, se subieron al auto y fueron a ver la decoración del salón de baile y el jardín para la ceremonia, el buffet que iban a ofrecer en la fiesta, las invitaciones entre otras cosas, finalmente se encontraba en una joyería.

 **Que les parece estos** -le ofreció el joyero, mostrándoles unas hermosas argollas de oro llenas de amatista.

 **No lo sé Sasuke-kun, me gustan, pero no son algo demasiado ostentoso para unas argollas** -le dijo Sakura no muy segura de querer esas argollas.

 **A mí me gustan, pero si no te sientes cómoda podemos ver otra opciones** -dijo dándole la razón a su prometida **\- Nos puede mostrar otras argollas más simples** -le pregunto al joyero.

 **Claro déjeme ver** -dijo él joyero que empezó a buscar oras argollas.

Mientras los novios empezaron a recorrer la joyería hasta que Sakura se detuvo en dos argollas de oro, la cual uno tenía incrustado una esmeralda.

 **Sasuke-kun mira** -dijo llamando la atención de su novio.

 **Viste algo que te gusto Sakura** -dijo acercandose a ella.

 **Si, mira estas argollas son sencillas y son hermosa** -le dijo mientras le sonreía.

 **Bueno entonces ya está decido** -dijo feliz dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia- **Nos llevamos estas** -le menciono al joyero- **Espero que el Dode no se le ocurra perderlas o que se le olviden en su casa** -le dijo a Sakura en el odio, lo cual que causo risa.

 **Yo igual espero que Naruto no lo arruine poque si importar que estemos en la iglesia le dare un golpe que lo mandara a la luna** -dijo Sakura un poquito enojada causando una leve risa a Sasuke.

Luego de comprar las argollas, salieron de la joyería fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano, después de comer iba a ver las flores peor en eso Sakura se comienza a sentir cansada y con acidez.

 **Sasuke podemos ver las flores luego me siento muy cansada** -le pregunto a su prometido para luego bostezar.

 **Pero Sakura si solo hemos visto la mitad de algunas cosas de la boda** -dijo Sasuke con un tono preocupado ya que sabía que su novia era hiperactiva y energética- **Esta bien Sakura vamos a casa luego vemos lo que nos falta** -dijo con una sonrisa dándole un beso a la frente a Sakura.

 **Gracias Sasuke-kun** -dijo contestan luego volvió a bostezar.

Luego de terminar se fueron al auto y se dirigieron al departamento, en el cual entrando Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, Sasuke se quedó en la sala revisando unos papales, en todo el día Sakura se quedó durmiendo, lo cual Sasuke se comenzaba a preocupar mucho.

* * *

Espero que les halla disfrutado, Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03 Antojos**

Han pasado 7 meses, la acidez y el asco a comer se había pasado y eso le daba gusto a Sakura, pero el único problema es que todavía el dolor de espalda aumentaba cada vez más, lo bueno que ya no estaba en prácticas solo tenía que ir a la universidad por su tesis y documentación para su graduación. Era viernes en noche Sasuke y Sakura iban en su coche la mansión de la familia Uchiha ya que hoy tendría una cena con familia de Sasuke y Sakura y algunos amigos cercanos para celebrar que falta poco para que boda, en el camino hablaban de algo que le preocupaba a Sasuke.

 **Enserio, cerezo tiene que ir al doctor para que vea que tienes** -dijo preocupado sin quitar la vista del volante.

 **En verdad, Sasuke-kun no tengo nada** -dijo calmada para tranquilizar a su amado.

 **Es que en verdad no quiero que nada malo te pase** -dijo preocupado, pero sin mostrarlo lo mucho que estaba.

 **Mira seguro debe ser el trabajo acumulado que he tenido** -dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Segura** -dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirar el camino.

 **Segura, así que no te preocupes** -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **Está bien** -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

En todo el camino a la mansión de Sasuke, se la pasaron escuchando música y platicando cosas tribales. Ya en la entrada de la casa del mencionado, Sasuke bajo primero y fue a la puerta del copilo para abrirle a Sakura y ofrecerle su mano como todo un caballero ayudar a su dama salir del coche. Se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, tocaron el timbre y un sirviente les abrió entraron a la casa.

 **Los señores y los invitados están en patio esperándolos** -dijo el mayordomo.

 **Gracias** -dijo amablemente Sasuke.

Caminaron hasta el patio vieron al Fugaku el padre de Sasuke que estaba platicando con el padre de Sakura y el papa de Minato.

 **Buenas noches muchachos** -dijo Kizashi amablemente.

 **Buenas noches** -dijo Sasuke amable con una sonrisa leve.

 **Hola papa** -dijo Sakura saludando a su papa un abrazo- **Buenas noches Fugaku-san y Minato-san** -dijo con una sonrisa mientras les daba una reverencia.

 **No seas tan formal conmigo Sakura pronto será parte de la familia** -dijo Fugaku dándole una leve sonrisa.

 **Gracias** -dijo con una sonrisa agradecida- **Y mi mama** -dijo viendo que no estaba en el patio con los invitados.

 **Están con Kushina y las chicas en la cocina haciendo los últimos detalles antes de servir la cena** -dijo Minato mientras bebida una copa de champan.

 **Las iré acompañar, con su permiso** -dijo retirándose para ir a la cocina.

Mientras que los hombres se quedaban hablando de cosas de la empresa, Sakura volvió a la casa entro a la cocina y hay vio a su madre, su suegra y cuñada, que voltearon a ver quién había entrado.

 **Hola hija** -dijo Mebuki limpiándose la mano con su delatar para luego abrazar a su hija.

 **Hola, mama** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abrazando a su madre- **Buenas noches, a todas** -dijo despejando el abrazo para acercase junto con su madre a las cinco mujeres.

 **Buenas noches** -saludaron todas las mujeres.

 **¿Cómo está tu bebe Izumi?** -preguntando Sakura.

 **Bien, antes que llegaras lo acosté** -dijo alegre Izumi.

 **Sakura, que haces aquí pensé que estaría con Sasuke saludando a los invitados** -dijo Mikoto sorprendida.

 **Pues es que Sasuke se quedó con mi papa, Fugaku y Minato hablando de la empresa, ya saben que eso me aburre mucho** -dijo haciendo un puchero.

 **Tienes razón, esos hombres di en la fiesta no pueden hablar de la empresa** -dijo Mikoto algo enojada- **Bueno ya que estas aquí vamos a terminar las cuatro la comida** -dijo animada cambiando de tema.

Las seis mujeres se pusieron a preparar lo último detalle de la cena, ya que la comida ya estaba en el horno, Sakura estaba cortando lo tomaste cuando siente un gran antojo de comerlos, eso era raro de ella ya no lo comía mucho, no era porque no le gustara, sino que era tan fanática en comerlos como a Sasuke. Agarro una roda y se lo metió a la boca sintió en el paraíso, y volvió agarrar otra tras otra hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta de cómo Sakura devoraba los tomates.

 **Sakura-chan está bien** -dijo Hinata preocupada viendo como Sakura se había acabado casi todos los tomates.

 **Si, estoy bien** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- **Creo que tengo bastante hambre** -dijo apenada.

 **Segura, ya me estas preocupando y más porque sigues con los dolores de espalda** -dijo abajito para que no escucharan.

 **Si, enserio no tienes en nada de que preocuparte** -dijo igual susurrando- **Vamos a terminar e cocinar antes que se mueran de hambre lo invitados** -dijo cambiando de tema para luego regresar a cortar más tomates.

Después de un rato todo estuvo, un mayordomo salió a patio para avisar a los invitados que tomara asiento en sus respectivas mesas, ya que la cena estaba lista las mujeres salieron y fueron hasta sus esposos y novios para comenzar con la cena, los camareros traían la comida, después de la comida Sasuke dio un discurso a los invitados de lo feliz que estaba por estar con ellos en la cena de compromiso con ellos, toda la cena fue maravillosa entres felicitaciones, platicas y felicidad. Cuando todo termino Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a su departamento cansados, pero algo más tenia y era que no se ponía quitar el antojo de seguir comiendo más tomates.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado y disfrutado, pueden seguirme en Wattpad y con el mismo nombre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 No Puedo Estar Embarazada**

Han pasado 8 meses en los que Sakura ha tenido varios síntomas, en el cual Sasuke y sus amigas se han preocupado por ella, ya que faltaba poco para la boda. Era una mañana vas en el departamento de Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke se estaba cambiando para ir a la empresa ya que tenía una junta importante, mientras que Sakura estaba recostada viendo a su novio arreglándose.

 **Sakura debería quedarme y llevarte al doctor para saber que tienes** -dijo preocupado viendo a Sakura mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

 **En verdad Sasuke-kun no es necesario solo debe ser un pequeño dolor de estómago** -dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa y con el rostro pálido.

 **Si, pero has estado mal estos últimos meses** -dijo serio lo cual cosa que le sorprendió a Sakura por lo que dijo- **No creas que no lo he notado** -dijo acercandose a la cama.

 **Mira si me siento más mal te llamo a la oficina** -dijo mientras levantaba su mano la mejilla de Sasuke- **Te lo prometo** -dijo dándole una sonrisa.

 **Está bien** -dijo suspirando derrotado- **Pero no me voy tranquilo en verdad no quiero que nada malo te pase** -dijo preocupado por su prometida.

 **Nada malo me pasara** -dijo calmado a su prometido- **Bueno, ya te tienes que ir, sino se te hará tarde en llegar a la empresa** -dijo cambiando el tema.

 **Tienes razón** -dijo sorprendido viendo su reloj de la muñeca- **Nos vemos, me llamas por cualquier cosa** -termino de decir para darle un beso en los labios a Sakura- **Te amo mi cerezo** -dijo con una sonrisa leve.

 **Te amo Sasuke-kun** -dijo igual con una sonrisa y sonrojada- **Cuídate mucho** -dijo despidiéndose viendo como Sasuke se levanta y sale del cuarto.

Después de que Sasuke saliera del departamento, Sakura se levanta poco a poco y se va al baño ya que el dolor que tenía era muy fuerte y pensó que estaba en sus días, pero no era así se lavabo la cara y salió del baño cuando sintió un dolor que por poco la hace caer.

 **Este dolor es horrible** -dijo tocándose se estomago mientras cerraba la puerta del baño- **Pero no quiero preocupar Sasuke-kun** -dijo triste mientras caminaba lentamente a la cama.

Sakura se acostó y abrazo una almohada para calmar un poco el dolor. Mientras que con Sasuke se encontraba revisando unos papeles antes de la junta, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, volvió en sí cuando alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

 **Adelante** -dijo serio mientras volvía a revisar los papeles.

 **Buenos días hermanito** -dijo entrando a la oficina con una sonrisa.

 **¿Qué quieres Itachi?** -pregunto serio Sasuke.

 **Que malo eres Sasuke** -dijo Itachi fingiendo tristeza.

 **En verdad Itachi no estoy para tu juego** -dijo serio viendo los papeles, cosa se le hizo extraño ver a su hermano más serio de lo normal.

 **¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?** -pregunto preocupado mientras tomaba asiento que estaba al frente del escritorio.

 **A mí no, sino a Sakura** -dijo suspirando mientras se recostaba en el asiento dejando los papeles a un lado- **Se ha sentido muy mal últimamente y hoy en la mañana la vi muy pálida y con un dolor de estómago que no se ponía levantar de la cama** -dijo muy preocupado.

 **Y que haces aquí debiste llevarla al hospital, no valla hacer otro quiste o algo más grave** -dijo reclamando a su hermano.

 **Tienes razón, pero ella me dijo que asistiera a la junta que era muy importante** -dijo volviendo a suspirar.

 **Pero más importante es ella, sabes que ve a tu departamento a ver a Sakura, yo me ocupo de la junta y de decirle a papa** -dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Enserio** -dijo sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermano.

 **Enserio, no te preocupes si fuera Izumi la que estuviera enferma tú me dirías lo mismo** -dijo levantándose de su asiento junto con Sasuke.

 **Tienes razón, nos vemos Itachi** -dijo Sasuke agarrando su caso y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina dejando a Itachi solo con una sonrisa.

En todo el camino Sasuke manejaba lo más rápido que ponía para llegar a su departamento y ver como estaba Sakura, ya que sentía un mal presentimiento. Llego al edificio de estaciono entro y se subió al asesor hasta el piso donde está su departamento, salió del asesor y llego hasta la puerta la abrió, pero escucho gritos, quejidos de dolor que venía de la habitación, tiro su maletín y fue corriendo a la habitación y lo que vio fue a Sakura quejándose y sudada más pálida de lo que estaba cuando se fue.

 **Sakura** -grito preocupado acercandose a la cama- **Por dios te tengo que llevar a hospital** -dijo viendo a Sakura retorcerse de dolor en la cama.

 **No es necesario Sasuke-kun que me…** -sin terminar de decir ya que se volvió a quejarse del dolor.

 **No me importa si no quieres ir al hospital te voy a llevar** -termino de decir para cargar a Sakura en sus brazos y saliendo del departamento.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, fueron hasta el coche de Sasuke abrió la puerta trasera y deposito a Sakura, cerró la puerta y fue a puerta del conductor arranco el coche, salió rápidamente al hospital mientras manejaba llamo a su hermano.

 **Naruto, llevo a Sakura al hospital podrías avisarle a Itachi lo ando llamando, pero debe estar en junta con nuestros padres** -dijo desesperado mientras veía al frente.

 **Está bien Teme, yo le avisos y te alcanzamos en el hospital para ver como esta Sakura** -dijo preocupado.

 **Gracias Dode** -dijo cortando la llamada para concentrase en el camino.

Ya en la entrada del hospital bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta donde estaba Sakura la caso despacio y la llevo a dentro llamo la atención de las enfermeras las cuales llamaron a una camilla en el cual Sasuke deposito a Sakura, y se la llevaron a una habitación. Sasuke se quedó esperando a su familia y los padres de Sakura. Después de unos minutos llegaron.

 **Sasuke ¿Cómo está mi hija?** -dijo Mebuki preocupada mientras que su esposo la abrazaba de los hombros.

 **No, me han dicho nada solo sé que la llevaron a una habitación** -dijo preocupado.

 **Hijo ya vas a ver que Sakura estará bien** -dijo Mikoto dándole apoyo.

 **Tu mama tiene razón Sasuke** -dijo Fugaku dándole animo a su hijo.

 **Sasuke** -gritaron Itachi y Naruto que venía acompañados con Izumi y Hinata.

 **Sabes algo de Sakura-chan** -pregunto Naruto preocupado.

 **No sé nada** -dijo triste agachando la cabeza- **Y donde dejaste a Daisuke** -pregunto Sasuke a Itachi cambiando de tema.

 **Lo dejamos con los padres de Naruto querían venir, pero decidieron mejor cuidar a Daisuke** -dijo Itachi calmado.

Después de media hora apareció la doctora Tsunade.

 **Familiares de Sakura** -pregunto Tsunade llamando la atención de todos.

 **Somos nosotros ¿Cómo esta Sakura?** -dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento acercandose atrás venia los demás.

 **Bueno lo que pasa con Sakura que más probable tenga otro quiste en su útero por el historial médico que tiene, pero puedes ser que tenga otra cosa, pero todavía no es seguro** -dijo seria mientras que los demás estaban preocupados por lo que escucharon- **Le vamos hacer un ultrasonido para ver si es un quiste necesitamos una persona que la acompañe** -preguntando a los presentes.

 **Sasuke-chan creo que tu deberías ir con Sakura** -dijo Hinata preocupada.

 **Tiene razón Hinata, mi hija te necesita** -dijo Kizashi apoyando a Sasuke.

Tsunade y Sasuke caminaron hasta la habitación de Sakura la cual estaba retorciéndose de dolor en la cama.

 **Sasuke-kun** -dijo levemente viendo a Sasuke entrar a la habitación.

 **Sakura** -dijo preocupado acercandose a la cama y la agarra de la mano- **Estoy aquí mi cerezo** -dijo mientras la acariciaba.

 **Sakura, te vamos hacer un ultrasonido para saber dónde puede estar el quiste o lo que esta ocasionado ese dolor, ya sabes un poco como es el procedimiento** -dijo Tsunade mientras Sakura con ayuda de Sasuke se levantaba la bata hasta el estómago luego colocar el gel en su estómago y pone el aparato.

Mientras Tsunade pasaba el aparato se percató algo en la pantalla, que tanto Sasuke y Sakura se asustaron por el rostro que puso Tsunade.

 **¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?** -dijo Sakura asustándose.

 **No me lo pondrán creer, pero Sakura lo que tienes no es nada malo** -decía nerviosa intentando decir la noticia a la pareja.

 **Como puede decir que no es nada malo** -grito Sasuke desesperado.

 **Lo que quiero decir es que Sakura está embarazada y está por dar a luz** -dijo levantándose de su asiento.

 **Queeee** -gritaron Sasuke y Sakura sorprendidos.

 **Así que hay que preparar todo para recibir a bebe** -dijo preparando todo y llamando a su asistente Shizune la cual entro con todas lo necesario para el parto.

 **Yo no puedo estar embarazada, Sasuke-kun dime que no es cierto** -dijo Sakura muy asustada.

 **Sakura, tranquila voy estar contigo, yo también esta asustado** -dijo Sasuke agarrándola de la mano intentando calmarla.

 **Bien Sakura abre las piernas y cuando te diga comienza a empujar** -dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía los guantes y Sakura hacia lo que Tsunade le dijo.

 **Sasuke-chan toma debes ponerte esta bata rápido** -dijo Shizune dándole una bata azul en sus manos.

 **Ok** -dijo Sasuke desconcentrado.

Sasuke se puso la bata y se colocó a lado de Sakura y la volvió agarrar su mano, Tsunade y su equipo estaba listo para el parto.

 **Bien Sakura comienza a empujar** -dijo Tsunade comenzando el parto.

 **Aaaaaahhh** -grito Sakura empujando con fuerza.

Han pasado media hora desde que Sakura empezó el parto todavía ella no se podría creer que está dando a luz menos Sasuke.

 **Ya se le ve la cabeza, Sakura empuja n poco más** -ordeno Tsunade.

 **Ya no puedo** -dijo Sakura cansada.

 **Sakura, solo un esfuerzo más tú puedes hazlo por los dos** -dijo Sasuke dándole apoyo.

 **Está bien** -dijo con una leve sonrisa- **Aaaaaahhh** -gritando muy fuerte.

Después del grito se escuchó un gran llanto de bebe.

 **Felicidades es una niña** -dijo Tsunade alegremente.

 **E-es una niña** -dijo nervioso cayendo desmayado.

 **Sasuke-kun** -grito asustada viendo a su novio desmayado en el piso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 Bienvenida A La Familia Sarada**

Sasuke comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco sintiendo el olor de alcohol en su nariz. Cuando abrió de golpe los ojos y levantándose rápidamente dándose cuenta de que estaba acostado y vio a todos lados encontrándose con Tsunade tirando una bola de algodón.

 **¿Y Sakura y la bebé?** -preguntado desesperado levantándose de la camilla.

 **Ellas están bien, Sakura la pasamos a una habitación mientras que la bebe la están revisando en un rato la llevaremos a la habitación de Sakura** -dijo Tsunade contestando de una vez todas las dudas que tenía Sasuke.

 **Qué maravilla** -dijo suspirando de alivio- **¿Puede pasar a ver a Sakura?** -preguntado.

 **Si, pero primero debes darle la noticia a tu familia lo que acaba de pasar** -dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

 **Tiene razón, Tsunade-sama** -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 **Mañana le daremos de alta a las dos** -dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Muchas gracias, por todo** -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke salió de habitación para dirigirse a la sale de espera donde se encontraba sus padres y los de Sakura acompañados junto con su amigos y hermano. Cuando todos vieron que Sasuke llegaba se levantaron y se acercaron a él desesperado y nerviosos.

 **¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? Teme** -dijo Naruto preocupado.

 **Ellas están bien** -contesto Sasuke dejando a todos desconcertados.

 **¿Cómo que ellas?** -Pregunto Itachi con duda.

 **Si, Sakura y yo acabamos de tener un bebe** -contestando con una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

 **Quuuuueeeee** -gritaron todos los presentes.

 **Como es eso posible** -dijo Izumi sin poder creer lo que escucho.

 **Pues yo tampoco entiendo no que según Sakura no podía tener hijos** -dijo Itachi desconcertado.

 **Pues ahora sakura y yo tenemos una niña** -dijo igual desconcertado.

 **Tienes una buena puntería Teme** -dijo Naruto bromeando con Sasuke.

 **Naruto-kun, no digas eso comentario en el hospital** -dijo apenada viendo como Sasuke estaba enojado por el comentario.

 **Ya calma hijo** -dijo Mikoto calmado a su hijo antes que pueda matar a Naruto.

 **Bueno lo importante de Sakura no tiene nada y que hay un nuevo miembro en la familia** -dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Tiene razón, Fugaku por fin tenemos una nieta** -dijo Kizashi con lágrimas de felicidad.

Todos cayeron en cuenta lo que dijeron Fugaku y Kizashi, comenzaron a felicitar a nuevo padre.

 **Bueno mañana les dan de alta y me gustaría que le hiciéramos una bienvenida a las dos** -dijo Sasuke ilusionada a la madre de los nuevos papas.

 **Tú no te preocupes nosotros no encargaremos** -dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos se comenzaron despedir de Sasuke para que pudiera ir a la habitación. Sasuke después de ver que todos se iban a su casa se dio la vuelta hasta caminar a la habitación de Sakura se quedó frente a la puerta nervioso agarro aire y agarro la perilla para abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena más hermosa ver a Sakura meciendo en sus brazos a bulto con una manta rosa. Sasuke se recargo en el marco de la puerta viendo a sus dos amores, así estuvo hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia.

 **Sasuke-kun** -dijo con sonrojo en la mejilla para luego voltear hacia el bulto en sus brazos- **Ya llego tu papa, Sarada** -dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Sasuke.

 **Sarada** -dijo desconcertado para comenzando acercarse a la cama.

Cuando se acerco pudo ver a la preciosa niña de cabello negro lacio se veía tan frágil en eso Sarada comenzar a moverse y abrir lentamente sus lindos ojitos color negro ónix y se quedó viendo fijamente viendo a las dos personas que estaban con ella comenzó reír de felicidad.

 **Quiere cargarla Sasuke-kun** -dijo Sakura sacando del trence a Sasuke.

 **Pero si se me cae** -dijo nervioso y preocupado en hacerle algo malo a su niña.

 **No te preocupes, no le va pasar nada** -dijo calmando y mostrándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

Sasuke se acercó sus brazos mientras Sakura pasaba cuidadosamente, Sasuke acomodo a Sarada se la quedo viendo como reía toco su cara era tan suave y delicada. Luego sintió que sus mejillas se comenzaba humedecer.

 **Sasuke-kun** -dijo preocupada viendo como sasuke estaba llorando.

 **Sakura** -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad- **Muchas gracias por este hermoso regalo** -dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama quedando frente a Sakura.

 **La que te debería dar las gracias soy yo Sasuke-kun** -dijo sonrojada y con inicio de lágrimas.

Sasuke acerco su mano a la mejilla de Sakura y limpio sus lágrimas, comenzó acercase y le planto un beso dulce y tierno se separaron cuando sintieron que una personita se movía mucho.

 **¿Por qué escogiste Sarada?** -pregunto con curiosidad.

 **Por qué desde que tengo uso de razón siempre quise que mi hija se llamara así, es muy lindo** -dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su hija que estaba bostezando, luego volteo a ver a Sasuke- **No te gusta** -dijo preocupada.

 **Si, me gusta** -dijo calmado- **Es solo que me sorprendió que ya tuviera nombre para nuestra hija** -dijo volteando a ver a su hija que estaba comenzando a quedar dormida de nuevo- Es hermosa como tu -dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se pusiera roja.

 **No, como crees Sasuke-kun se parece mucho a ti** -dijo apenada con la cara todavía roja.

 **Se parecerá a mí, pero tendrá tu belleza y tu bondad** -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

 **Sasuke-kun, te amo** -dijo con un sonrojo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara.

 **Y yo a ti mi cerezo** -dijo igual con una sonrisa.

 **Creo que por esta dulcera tendremos que posponer la boda** -dijo Sakura con una leve risita.

 **Es lo más conveniente, pero eso no importa porque ya somo una familia con su llegada** -dijo igual riéndose levemente.

 **Si** -dijo Sakura muy contenta.

 **Bienvenida a la familia Sarada** -dijeron los dos a la vez viendo a la pequeña durmiendo pacíficamente.

Así se quedaron Sakura y Sasuke, felices por el nuevo pedazo de su amor la contemplaron mientras dormía hasta que la enfermera llego a buscarla para llevársela a los cuneros.

Este era el inicio de una familia para Sasuke y Sakura juntos con Sarada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 Epílogo**

 _ ***Pensamiento De Sakura***_

Ha pasado dos meses desde que tuve a Sarada, estos meses que ha todo ha así lindo desde que salí del hospital todos se organizaron en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia, todo se volvieron locos regalaron mucha ropa y cosas para bebe, pero los exagerados fueron sus abuelos ya que le compraron muchos juguetes y vestidos que a lo mejor no termine usando.

Después de la fiesta con trabajo todas las cosas ponían entrar en el coche, Sasuke y yo decidimos atrasar la boda tuvimos que volver enviar invitación y ajustar todo, fue muy agotador y con Sarada fue más agotador los días, pero con solo verla en las noches dormir en la cuna se nos olvidaba todo solo estábamos nosotros tres.

 _ ***Fin Del Pensamiento De Sakura***_

Una sonrisa le saco en solo recordar eso abrió sus ojos para verse en el espejo con su vestido de novia y arreglada mientras sus damas de honor, su mama y suegra buscaban el ramo en alguna parte de la habitación en unas residencias de la uchiha, donde iba hacer la ceremonia y la fiesta, se volteó hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba su hija acostada con almohada a su alrededor para que no se callera de la cama a la cargo con cuidado se veía tan linda con su vestido rojo con detalle de flores de cerezos en la orilla del vestido, estaba tan concentrada viendo a su hija hasta que Ino llamo su atención.

 **Lo encontré** -grito mientras sacando el ramo de la caja.

 **Qué bueno** -suspiro aliviada Hinata.

 **Listo, es momento de ir al jardín para la misa, Sasuke debe de estar desesperado** -dijo Izumi alegremente.

 **Esperen un momento antes de salir, Sasuke me dio algo para Sakura y Sarada** -dijo Mikoto sacando de su bolsa una caja de terciopelo dándosela a Sakura.

 **¿Qué es?** -dijo sorprendida y con curiosidad viendo la casa.

 **Dame a Sarada, hija para que veas que es** -dijo Mebuki acercandose a su hija.

 **Está bien Mama** -dijo para luego pasarle a su mama a Sarada con mucho cuidado.

 **Ábrelo frente** -dijo Ino muy emocionada.

Sakura comenzó abrir la caja sin tomarle importancia el apodo que le dijo Ino, lo que vio en la caja se quedo sorprendida era dos collares de oro los cuales tenía un corazón agarro uno de ellos lo vio checo atrás del corazón tenía grabado la fecha de nacimiento de Sarada y la de hoy. Se coloco el collar con ayuda de Hinata y luego ella se la puso a su hija. Después de ese hermoso momento todas recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación hasta el jardín.

 _ **~En el jardín residencia~**_

Hay se encontraba un Sasuke nervioso sin demostrarlo, pero la verdad por dentro estaba que muriendo de la desesperación ya había entrados sus padres y su suegra con Sarada se encontraban sentados esperando que hicieran entrada la novia.

 **No te desesperes teme** -dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

 **No lo estoy dobe** -dijo Sasuke con una cara de pocos amigos.

 **Capaz y Sakura-chan se arrepintió de casarse con un amargados como tu** -dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

 **No lo creo a lo mejor mi cuñada lo deje por lo frio que es mi hermanito** -dijo Itachi graciosamente cosa que a Sasuke le estaba comenzado a molestar eso comentarios.

 **No capaz lo deje por no ser bueno en la cama** -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke ya estaba a punto de partiles la cara eso tres idiotas cuando en eso escucha que la orquesta comenzó a tocar la canción nupcial, todos se levantaron y voltear a la entrada.

 _ ***Pensamiento De Sasuke***_

Comienzo a escuchar la canción nupcial, veo como sale la sobrina de Sakura tirando las flores como me hubiera gustado que Sarada sea la niña de las flores hubiera estado tan tierna, luego de comienza salir las damas de honor después que se colocaran en su lugar del altar salió Sakura con mi suegro en el brazo, se ve tan hermosa con su vestido de novia y con el ramo de cerezo resalta más su belleza.

 _ ***Fin Del Pensamiento De Sasuke***_

Sakura y su papa llegaron al altar, Kizashi entrego a Sakura a Sasuke le dio una sonrisa y se fue a sentar junto a su esposa, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura le quito el velo, se vieron frente a frente con mucho amor, voltearon hacia el padre para así comenzar la ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente después del sermón del padre, dijeron acepto.

 **Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia** -dijo el padre pronunciando las palabras que toda pareja quiere escuchar.

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y la besó, dándole un beso lleno de amor verdadero. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir de felicidad por ese acontecimiento. Ya era la hora de la fiesta, la parte de la celebración se llevó acabo en otra parte del jardín quedo hermoso el jardín con flores de cerezo y arreglos dorados, todos estaban bailando otros comiendo disfrutando de la fiesta. Hasta que un grito les llamo la atención ese provenía de Hinata que estaba gritando de dolor sostenida por Naruto que se le veía con cara de preocupado.

 **Alguien por favor que nos ayude** -grito Naruto desesperado.

 **¿Qué pasa dode?** -dijo Sasuke acercandose preocupado junto con Sakura preocupada por su amiga.

 **No lo sé, comenzó a sentir fuerte dolores** -contestando preocupado viendo como Hinata tenía cara de dolor.

 **Ya viene la ambulancia, no tardaran en llegar** -dijo Neji el primo de Hinata con su celular.

Después de eso llego la ambulancia, se llevaron a Hinata y Naruto se fue con ella, Tsunade que estaba ahí se fue al hospital para entenderla igual Neji también se fue junto a su novia Tenten para avisar cualquier cosa. Después de ese suceso la fiesta siguió, pero aun así preocupados por Hinata. Pasaron tres horas cuando Hiashi recibió una llamada de su sobrino dándole una noticia sorpréndete que lo dejo tieso y Minato y su esposa que estaba con él viendo que no decía ninguna palabra.

 **Hiashi ¿qué paso?** -dijo sacando del trance a su marido.

 **Neji me acaba de decir que Hinata acaba de dar a luz** -dijo Hiashi todavía tieso.

 **Ahh era eso** -dijo Kushina sin caer en cuenta de la noticia- **Queeeeee** -grito llamando la atención de los presentes- **Dime que no es cierto** -dijo Kushina sorprendida.

 **Pues lo que me acaba de decir Neji es cierto tuvo un niño** -dijo Hiashi levantándose de su asiento.

 **Ya me imagino mi hijo somo se sorprendió por la noticia** -dijo Minato levantándose junto a su esposa.

 **Que paso con Hinata** -preguntado Sakura acercandose junto con Sasuke que se encontraba cargando a Sarada.

 **Acaba de dar a luz a un niño** -contestando Kushina mientras recogía su bolso de la mesa.

 **Que guardado se lo tenía el dobe** -dijo Sasuke con burla.

 **Tu no hables hermanito** -dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto a su esposa.

Sasuke no le gusto el comentario que hizo su hermano puso una cara de pocos amigos.

 **No tenemos que ir antes que Hiashi mate a Naruto, lo siento** -dijo Minato disculpándose con los novios.

 **No se preocupen** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Después que se fueran los padres de Naruto, para alcanzar a Hiashi que se había ido junto a su otra hija Hanabi al hospital para matar a Naruto. Todos ya estaban más tranquilos, Sasuke y Sakura estaban alejados de todos bailando bajo la luz de la luna mientras platicaban.

 **Ha sido un día agitado y emocionante** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

 **Di me lo digas** -dijo Sasuke dando un suspiro.

 **Pero lo bueno que Hinata está bien y con su bebe sorpresa** -dijo Sakura aliviada- **Deben estar felices los dos** -dijo dándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

 **La verdad que si** -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado- **Pero di se le ocurra a Naruto junta su hijo con Sarada, porque lo mato** -dijo con enojo ya que no quería que su princesa soportar al mini idiota.

 **Estas celoso Sasuke-kun** -dijo Sakura riéndose de Sasuke.

 **Claro que no** -dijo apartando la mirada con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejilla- **Solo no quiero ese mini idiota cerca se mi hija que tal si le pega lo tonto** -dijo con enojo y orgulloso.

 **Sabes que no es así, sé que quieres proteger a tu hija desde el momento que la descubrimos que estaba embarazada** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras pone su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke y voltea su cara para que la vea a los ojos.

 **Lo sé** -dijo Sasuke viéndola con sus ojos negros como la noche pero que a la vez expresaba tanto amor **\- Y siempre las protegeré porque son la razón de mi vida** -dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Y nosotras a ti** -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojada.

 **Te amo mi cerezo** -dijo acercandose a Sakura.

 **Te amo cariño** -dijo Sakura llena de amor.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso lleno de amo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas mientras bailaban.

* * *

Hola espero que les halla gustad, muy pronto subiré otras adaptaciones y en esas haré un NaruHina. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios.


End file.
